List of Duel Masters OCG Sets
This is a list of all cards available in the Japanese OCG. __TOC__ 'Booster Packs' Beginner's Block *'DM-01' : Base Set *'DM-02' : Master of Evolution file:dm02symbol.gif *'DM-03' : Master of Destruction file:dm03symbol.gif *'DM-04' : Challenge of Black Shadow file:dm04symbol.gif *'DM-05' : Return of the Survivor file:dm05symbol.gif Fighting Spirit Saga *'DM-06' : Invincible Soul file:dm06symbol.gif *'DM-07' : Invincible Charge file:dm07symbol.gif *'DM-08' : Invincible Legend file:dm08symbol.gif *'DM-09' : Invincible Blood file:dm09symbol.gif Holy Fist Saga *'DM-10' : Eternal Arms file:dm10symbol.gif *'DM-11' : Eternal Waves file:dm11symbol.gif *'DM-12' : Eternal Vortex file:dm12symbol.gif *'DM-13' : Eternal Phoenix file:dm13symbol.gif Reincarnation Saga *'DM-14' : Generation Gear file:dm14symbol.gif *'DM-15' : Secret of Hidden Gear file:dm15symbol.gif *'DM-16' : Origin of Perfect Gear file:dm16symbol.gif *'DM-17' : The Over-Technocross file:dm17symbol.gif Reprint *'DM-18' : Best Challenger file:dm18symbol.gif Phoenix Saga *'DM-19' : Spectacle Nova file:dm19symbol.gif *'DM-20' : The Ultimate Nova file:dm20symbol.gif *'DM-21' : History of Devil Nova file:dm21symbol.gif *'DM-22' : The Dragonic Nova file:dm22symbol.gif (DM-22+1D : The Dragonic Nova Plus One Dream) *'DM-23' : The End of the Universe file:dm23symbol.gif God Apex Saga *'DM-24' : Violence Heaven *'DM-25' : Violence Creator *'DM-26' : Dragonic Wars *'DM-27' : Perfect Heaven (DM-27+1D : Perfect Heaven Plus One Dream) Sengoku Saga *'DM-28' : Battle Galaxy *'DM-29' : Lock-on Heroes (DM-29+1D : Lock-on Heroes Plus One Dream) *'DM-30' : Ultra Duel *'DM-31' : Greatest Champion Divine Evolution Saga *'DM-32' : Evolution Saga (DM-32+1D : Evolution Saga Plus One Dream) *'DM-33' : Rising Dragon *'DM-34' : Cross Generation (DM-34+1S : Cross Generation Plus One Super) *'DM-35' : Neverending Saga Awakening Saga *'DM-36' : Psychic Shock file:PS.gif (DM-36+1D : Psychic Shock Plus One Dream) *'DM-37' : Dark Emperor file:PS.gif *'DM-38' : Angelic Wars file:PS.gif *'DM-39' : Psychic Splash file:PS.gif 'Theme Decks, Power Up Packs, Reprint's and Half Deck's' *'DMC-01' : Shobu's Blaze Deck *'DMC-02' : Kokujo's Darkness Deck *'DMC-03' : Shobu's Blaze Power-Up Pack *'DMC-04' : Kokujo's Darkness Power-Up Pack *'DMC-05' : Lightning Thunder *'DMC-06' : Dragon Strikes *'DMC-07' : Eternal Insects *'DMC-08' : Endless Black Hole *'DMC-09' : Shobu's Dragon Legend *'DMC-10' : Hakuoh's Holy Spirit *'DMC-11' : Shobu's Dragon Legend Power-Up Pack *'DMC-12' : Hakuoh's Holy Spirit Power-Up Pack *'DMC-13' : CoroCoro New Generation Pack *'DMC-14' : Crimson Armorloids *'DMC-15' : Eternal Dragons *'DMC-16' : Guardian Blue *'DMC-17' : Dark Warriors *'DMC-18' : Shobu's Holy Dragon *'DMC-19' : Zakira's Dragon Commander *'DMC-20' : Shobu's Holy Dragon Power-Up Pack *'DMC-21' : Zakira's Dragon Commander Power-Up Pack *'DMC-22' : Hell Boost *'DMC-23' : Speed Burn *'DMC-24' : Illusion Blue *'DMC-25' : Shobu's Fullmetal Fire *'DMC-26' : Hakuoh's Angel Kingdom *'DMC-27' : CoroCoro Dream Pack *'DMC-28' : Grand Devil Finisher *'DMC-29' : Arc Seraphim Reverser *'DMC-30' : Tyranno Drake Crusher *'DMC-31' : Great Mecha-O Eraser *'DMC-32' : Mars Flash *'DMC-33' : Edge of Dragon *'DMC-34' : CoroCoro Dream Pack 2: Eternal Legacy *'DMC-35' : Beginner Beat Slash Deck *'DMC-36' : Heaven of Dragon *'DMC-37' : Violence Angel *'DMC-38' : Castle of Demon *'DMC-39' : Victory Soul *'DMC-40' : Heavy Death Metal *'DMC-41' : Wild Kingdom *'DMC-42' : Coro Coro Dream Pack 3 *'DMC-43' : Never Ending Hero *'DMC-44' : Endless All Delete *'DMC-45' : Battle of Yamato Soul *'DMC-46' : Arcadias Knights *'DMC-47' : Heroes Cross Pack - Shobu *'DMC-48' : Heroes Cross Pack - Zakira *'DMC-49' : Force of Dragon *'DMC-50' : Perfect Angel *'DMC-51' : Force of Dragon Entry Pack *'DMC-52' : Perfect Angel Entry Pack *'DMC-53' : Legend Chronicle Shobu *'DMC-54' : Legend Chronicle Rival *'DMC-55' : CoroCoro Legend 7 *'DMC-56' : The Samurai Legend *'DMC-57' : The God Kingdom *'DMC-58' : Mad Rock Chester *'DMC-59' : Ambitious Samurai *'DMC-60' : Eternal Death *'DMC-61' : CoroCoro Dream Pack 4: Eternal Heaven *'DMC-62' : Ultra NEX *'DMC-63' : Lunatic God *'DMC-64' : CoroCoro Legend 7: Dynamite Movie *'DMC-65' : The Movie Deck: Ultra Fire Spirits *'DMC-66' : Super Best *'DMC-67' : Dramatic Wars: Fire and Dragon *'DMC-68' : Dramatic Wars: Angel and Demon 'DMD Starter Decks' *'DMD-01' : Start Dash Deck: Fire & Nature *'DMD-02' : Start Dash Deck: Water & Darkness 'DMR Packs' *'DMR-01' : Episode 1: First Contact file:E1.png *'DMR-02 ': Episode 1: Dark Side file:E1.png 'DMS Starter Decks' *'DMS-01' : Base Set Starter Deck *'DMS-02' : Invincible Soul Starter Deck *'DMS-03' : Eternal Arms Starter Deck DMS-03D : Eternal Arms Starter Deck includes a DVD. *'DMS-04' : Generation Gear Starter Deck *'DMS-05' : Best Challenger Starter Deck 'DMX Packs' *'DMX-01' : King of Duel Road: Strong 7 *'DMX-02' : Deck Builder DX: Hunter Edition *'DMX-03' : Deck Builder DX: Alien Edition *'DMX-04' : Full Foil Pack - Revival Hero: Alien *'DMX-05' : Full Foil Pack - Revival Hero: The Hunter 'Tournament Participation Prize Packs' * Conquering All Challenges: Volume 1 * Conquering All Challenges: Volume 2 * Conquering All Challenges: Volume 3 * Conquering All Challenges: Volume 4 Promotional * OCG Promotional Cards * Jumbo Cards Collection Gallery Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Theme Decks Category:Half Decks Category:Power Up Pack Category:Booster Packs